


I Kiss Her Hello

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>golden globes 2016 speculation</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kiss Her Hello

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr ficlet. thanks to the people who made this happen who will remain specifically unnamed because they might not want to be called out as trash.

_i see gillian, i go down on her, i kiss her hello_

Their eyes meet amid the din of the Globes rehearsal in the bustling, crowded ballroom. It’s absolutely dizzying and he reminds himself that participating in these blessed events is no pain, no gain. She’d texted him when she landed at LAX but their paths hadn’t crossed until now and when he sees her, the sparks fly like they always do. But with an industry-standard stretch of delays and technical glitches, they’d be here ‘rehearsing’ all night and there was one particular thing, _nee_ goddess, he would rather be doing.

With an indicative roll of her head she exits through a back doorway and he follows like a mad hound. He retraces steps he hasn’t taken for years down the luxe carpeted hallway, anticipation building as he turns a corner and sees her entering the linen closet. _Yes, that one_. Their tiny linen closet since 1997, that fucked up night that began there and ended with her angrily throwing her shoe at him as he exited the limo at his place.

The are no attachments today—no regrets—and the only thing being thrown is a pair of panties in his face when he opens the door. She giggles in the darkness as he captures her hips and pulls her roughly against him, sinking to his knees as she hikes up her skirt. Her breath is heavy. One foot she places on a low shelf to give his mouth just enough access to the sweetness between her thighs. He hungrily laps at her, her taste and scent filling his senses and throwing him back to San Diego, 2013, when they didn’t leave her room for days and his body ached from being spent.

Her fingers curl into his hair and she presses his face closer. One whimper and a hip thrust and he sucks on her clit the best he can at this awkward angle. His face is in, all in. He can’t help but moan in pleasure against her flesh, feeling her wetness slicken his cheeks and chin.

A few more sucks and a swirl of the tongue and he pulls away, rising to his feet.

He kisses her hello.


End file.
